


Wake Up

by icoeurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Yayyy, finally posted it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoeurus/pseuds/icoeurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets into a car accident; Ryan doesn't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

When they leave for work, Geoff says goodbye to Griffon, leaving a infectiously loving kiss on her cheek that has Gavin gagging mockingly. There’s a bounce in the lad’s step as he walks towards the car, phone in hand as he texted Ryan.

_Rye-bread <3_

He slips into the passenger seat, putting his seatbelt on with ease and his eyes dart back to his phone when it vibrates.

**Hey, Gavin. You realize that I’m going to see you in less than half an hour, right?**

_And I can’t wait._

Gavin giggles to himself, causing Geoff to look over at him in curiosity. He briefly glances at Gavin’s phone before turning away, shaking his head with a small smile. Naturally, Gavin ignores him.

**You idiot.**

_Ryan!_

Gavin covers his mouth with his hand, barely managing to cover his grin.

_Admit it, you love me._

**Sadly, yes.**

“Ryan!” Gavin laughs, earning another look from Geoff.

“At least wait until you’re alone when you scream his name.” Geoff mutters and Gavin shoves his arm, face red.

_Love you, Ryan._   _< 3_

**I love you.**

~~

Ryan sets his stuff down in the studio, immediately making his way to the Achievement Hunter office. He expects an enthusiastic greeting from the Brit when he opens the door, but everyone but them were in and both of their computers were off; indicating they haven’t stepped into the room yet.

“Hey, where’s Gavin and Geoff?” He broadly asks, looking between the three. Michael shrugs, sparing him a glance.

“Dunno, they haven’t came yet. Maybe they were late? I mean, Gavin can take a pretty long time to get ready.” He laughs to himself, not noticing Ryan’s frown. The two weren’t known for being late and Ryan tried his best to reassure himself. Maybe this one time they were late. Maybe they accidentally slept in or took too long in the shower. Maybe-

The sharp ring of his cellphone pulls him out of his thoughts and he promptly excused himself from the room, taking the call from the hallway.

“Hello, is this Ryan Haywood?” A female voice asks and Ryan furrows his eyebrows, trying to think of all the possible reasons of why she would be calling him.

His heart stops when he does.

~~

He almost gets into a car accident on the way there.

He speeds all the way there, tires screeching once when he made a turn. He told Matt that he had to take the day off and sped off the in his car shortly afterward, throat tight. He slows down after someone angrily honks at him but his knuckles stayed white as he gripped the steering wheel.

The hospital comes into view and he pulls into the parking lot, almost forgetting to lock his car as he raced towards the doors. The lobby is clean, with white walls and tiled floors. He makes his way towards the receptionist, steadying his breathing the best he could. She looks up at him and hides the pity in her eyes when she realizes that he’s not checking in, but looking for someone.

“Gavin Free; what room is he in?” He demands and she types something into the computer, too slow for Ryan and he considers doing it himself before she turns back to him.

“Ryan Haywood, right?” He nods, prompting for her to continue. “Room 254. Actually, Alice was just going to check up on him.” She gestures to a nurse who stops in her tracks, spinning around when she hears her name. “Could you show Mr. Haywood to room 254?”

Alice pauses before nodding, motioning for him to follow her. He walks faster than her, ignoring her attempts at small talk before she gives up, trailing behind him the best she could and gave directions.

“Ah, down this hallway, fifth door on your right.” She says and he moves to open the door but she moves in front of him, opening it herself with a sigh and moving over to the side of the room while Ryan stood in the doorway, frozen.

Gavin laid motionless on the bed, an oxygen mask covering half of his face and the heart monitor beeped agonizingly slow. He takes a seat beside the bed and gingerly grabs Gavin’s hand, afraid it might break if he squeezed it too hard.

“Gavin Free: patient #2554.” Alice reads out from a clipboard, looking back up to read something off of a meter. Ryan glances at her be she doesn’t pay attention to him, jolting something down on her board. “Car accident on 8:45am, the first of March. Comatose.” She turns to him. “If you wanted to know.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything, looking away in silence. Alice makes her way to the door, pausing in the doorway.

“Would you like anything? Water, maybe?” Ryan shakes his head and she leaves, closing the door behind her.

“Hey, Gav.” Ryan stared wistfully at the man, waiting for some sort of response from him. He knew he wouldn’t get one, but his heart sank to his feet and he rubs circles on Gavin’s hand, trying to keep himself from breaking down. “Please say something; anything.”

He wipes his eyes with his free hand, shakily taking a breath.

“You worried me, you always manage to.” His voice is strained but he continues. “I skipped work today just to come and visit you, at least have the decency to reply.”

He exhales in what could be considered a laugh and rests his elbows on the cot, burying his palms into his eyes. His arms shake, letting a few of the tears fall onto the blanket.

“Please say something.”

~~

He visits again the next day, walking pass the receptionist with a small indication of where he was going and didn’t wait for her reply as he went up the stairs.

Yesterday wasn’t a good day for the Achievement Hunter office when Burnie had told them what happened. At some point in the day, they’d visited the two and Ryan had it with the pitied looks he got after Jack came by.

Geoff was lucky, as the car hit the passenger side and made it out with only a broken arm and several cuts and bruises. He wasn’t in a coma like Gavin was.

He sits down in the same chair, grabbing Gavin’s limp hand rubbed it with his thumb, a small scar on the back of it. Ryan frowned at it, gently running over it with his thumb. It resembled the other cuts on his arm and the older man wondered how long it’d take to heal.

“We didn’t get any real work done, you know.” Ryan said. “We were supposed to record Minecraft today, but no one was in the mood to. We barely edited anything too, I had to take a break in the middle of editing a GTA let’s play because I couldn’t stand hearing your voice and not being able to outside of the recording.”

Ryan quietly laughs at himself, shaking his head.

“We had the option to skip work today but none of us could. It’s not like it made much of a difference.” Ryan thought about what video they were putting up today and hoped that they had one. “I guess we can’t record when you’re like  _this_.”

“…Please wake up.”

~~

A week goes by, and Gavin hasn’t shown any signs of waking up.

“We actually tried to record something today and it turned out pretty well.” He recalled, as if Gavin was awake and could hear him. “But one of us slipped and said ‘tease it’. There’s a solid five minutes of silence in that audio.”

He chuckled, remembering his mistake. The small scar on his hand was healing and the bruise on his elbow faded the tiniest bit.

“Earlier today, Miles joked about if-  _when_  you wake up that you’ll be super smart.” He glanced up at Gavin’s head, short hair prickling at the top after being shaved to treat it. “I mean, you hit your head pretty hard but… please don’t.

“I’d miss our stupid arguments when you’d say something so illogical it starts to make sense and your silly questions out of the blue. I’d miss your sense of humor and your fake words that may or may not be real and-” his voice cracks as he hung his head, encasing Gavin’s hand with his own.

“I’d miss  _you_.”

~~

Gavin liked Ryan’s voice.

He liked listening to the older man ramble on about topics he might not entirely understand but his attention was always locked because of his voice and how the tone changed when he was enthusiastically talking about something he liked or complaining about the slow internet while he fixed it.

Ryan, of course, was fully aware of this and made sure to keep a book aside for the nights Gavin couldn’t sleep, sometimes alternating between that or some random poem he’d found on the internet. It would take no more than ten minutes for the Brit to fall asleep to Ryan’s voice and he often exclaimed that it was one of his favourite parts about Ryan.

So when Ryan walks into the room, bag weighted down by short stories and laptop in hand, he’s due for a quizzical look from Alice.

“What’s that about?” He’d run into her once or twice after the day of the accident, only speaking very briefly with her those few times. She adjusted something on the IV before walking towards the door, pausing only to wait for a response.

Ryan shrugged, opening his laptop. “I’m behind on a book; thought he might enjoy me reading it to him.”

“I’m sure he would.” She smiles, leaving the room shortly after. He pulls up a poem, one he’s read to Gavin before mainly because it was one of his favourites. Gavin never minded, as long as Ryan kept his hand in his hair and spoke to him even when he dozed off.

He read out from the online book, voice rising and falling when appropriate and wondered what Gavin would think of the book.

“ _The world is not a wish-granting factory._ ” He read and he stops, taking in the quote and he closes his laptop, placing it on his bag to rest his head on his crossed arms, toying with the blanket with his free hand.

“Can I have one? Just this once?” He asks into the silence. A lump forms in his throat and he struggles to get his next words out. “Because it’s been a week and a half and we’re-  _I’m_  falling apart because I can’t wake up next to you on the weekends or listen to you go on about your new slow motion camera. You were never the quiet one but when we’re silent while I held you were always so comforting and the silence isn’t the same when I’m alone and  _goddammit Gavin_.” A few tears fall onto his arms and wishes it wasn’t so silent in the room.

It reminded him of the comatose state Gavin was in, and how alone he was in that moment.

~~

It’s when Ryan’s in the middle of reading a poem by Edgar (hah) Allan Poe when Gavin stirs, fingers moving from underneath Ryan’s. He’s startled, almost dropping the book in his hand to lean closer towards the younger man.

“Gavin?” He asked, voice shaking. He gets a small groan in response and his heart jumps and a smile immediately appears on his face. “Awake now?”

“R-Ryan?” Gavin lazily rubs his eyes, wincing when he accidentally bumps his elbow bruise on the rail beside the bed. He tried the sit up, letting out a cry when pain runs through his leg. Ryan’s immediately to his side, gently keeping him on his back.

“Are you okay?” Gavin nods weakly, sluggishly turning his head around to get a good look of the room. He opened his mouth to question about where he is when the oxygen mask on his face becomes apparent and the IV in his arm is suddenly noticeable.

“Car accident. You were in a coma for two weeks, Gavin.” Ryan explains and Gavin could hear his voice break near the end. He tries not to think about that.

“Two weeks?” His eyes widen, absentmindedly reaching out for Ryan’s hand. Ryan nods, taking Gavin’s hand in his own and squeezes it reassuringly. “I- I’m sorry.”

Ryan’s face turns to one of confusion, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m sorry for being in a coma, you must’ve been worried sick.” Ryan tried to brush it off, looking away.

“Hey, it’s not like it was your decision.”

“I know, but still.” Ryan presses a kiss to his cheek, smiling despite himself. Gavin sighs contently, the ends of his lips twitching upwards. “I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
